Amnesia
by Izzy the Whimsical
Summary: Stein loses his memory, but who can stop him? Full summary inside. Pairings are completely unknown. *COUGH* Even by me. *COUGH* M for violence. PUT ON HIATUS UNTIL THERE ARE MORE READERS.
1. Forget

Full summary: Sebastian and Ciel have just settled in Death City, and they have become affiliated with the D.W.M.A., Sebastian becoming a teacher and Ciel a meister student. Soon after they arrive, however, there is an incident involving an angry egotistical student, a scientist, and a rolling chair that leaves a certain teacher with amnesia. Will it take two demons, one Lord shinigami, eight students, three lesser shinigami, and two death scythes to make him remember the insane but happy life he had lived? Or will he forever forget even who that lady in the eye patch is?

**- This will switch POV's in this pattern: Ciel, Sebastian, Spirit, Maka, Marie, and Stein. When Lord Death is talking and it is bolded and italicized, that means he is talking in his deeper, gravelly voice. Stein is 31 in this story, just saying. Don't ask me how, but I somehow got this idea while watching an episode of Family Guy on Netflix…**

**Chapter 1: You Can't Forget!**

**-CIEL'S POINT OF VIEW—**

"Sebastian! I don't feel like getting up yet!" I grumbled angrily through my tightly clenched teeth, which made my jaw ache, mostly because I woke up seconds before. That blasted raven could really push my buttons sometimes! "Ciel, it _is_ time to get up now. After all, you have been enrolled at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, little robin," mocked that bloody raven, or Sebastian. He had taken to calling me by my name, and that was even before I allowed him to stop being my butler! Just thinking about it ticks me off!

I stood up, fists clenched, and growled at him before hurtling toward him with the demon speed I was still not used to and tried to punch him in the nose. However, he was the more experienced demon, and he grabbed my hand and flicked me onto the ground effortlessly. "You see, Ciel, that is why you are being sent to the academy. To be trained by the meisters and weapons to both wield a weapon and use your demon skills with grace, speed, and accuracy," smirked Sebastian. Damn him, he was smirking down at me like I was some insignificant bug that somehow was ending up as his prey! I simply frowned and scowled, and I admit, I do look like that a lot, but that isn't the point. I shooed him out so he could go get ready himself.

We were living in a rather luxurious penthouse that viewed the entire city we were now situated in, Death City. It really seems like these people are obsessed with Death or something. Anyway, the penthouse wasn't nearly as nice as my manor back in the kingdom, when it was still there, of course. They demolished it after the Victorian age ended. I couldn't do _anything_! After all, I was supposed to be dead. We then moved into a cottage in London. Soon after, Sebastian heard of the D.W.M.A., and he decided it would be a better fitting school for a demon such as myself then the drab, ghetto high school I was attending. They didn't teach nearly enough, nor was it completely true. According to Sebastian, the Greek city of Troy was not conquered and destroyed. The city won and was left alone, but eventually it joined with the enemy. The city was abandoned and natural forces took it down.

Anyway, I'm getting carried away. This isn't a history lesson! Back to when Sebastian found the D.W.M.A. He had immediately traveled us both to the city it was located in, but it turned out that they didn't take very kindly to demons being in their city. We were nearly defeated, but eventually Sebastian convinced them that we only came to attend the academy and learn from them, not to eat all of their souls. Now, here we are, getting ready for the first day. Sebastian already told me that not even he could last very long against an experienced meister using their weapon, much less me, since they were trained to take down creatures like us, so I shouldn't pick a fight with anyone. That shouldn't be too hard, right? Well, I'll find out later. First I had to pick what to wear. I eventually chose a blood colored polo shirt with a thin bleach white hooded clock and black shorts. I turned around to find Sebastian in a formal white shirt, black slacks, and his glasses on that he usually only wore when playing the part of the tutor.

"Well, let's hurry on, Ciel, you don't wish to be late for your first day, do you?" asked Sebastian, with a hint of a lecture. We walked outside to the sight of no automobile. I assumed that we would be getting a ride, so I walked up to the curb and looked down the road. I heard a chuckle behind me, and turned to see Sebastian walking down the road. "You are assuming that we are getting a ride, aren't you? We're demons! We don't need human cars. We can _walk_," Sebastian laughed at me over his shoulder. I stomped after him, fuming.

When we arrived at the academy, Sebastian was gone in an instant, so I assumed that he had gone to check in. I saw a muscular-looking boy with rather spiky blue hair, a bunch of star tattoos, and dressed in assassin's clothing. He raised one large finger and pointed at me, screaming, "YOU, LITTLE MIDGET, DARE CHALLENGE THE GREAT BLACK*STAR?" He then grinned and continued with his obnoxious speech. "WELL, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I WILL SURPASS GOD ONE DAY! SO, THERE! HOW DO YOU LIKE KNOWING YOU'LL BE DEFEATED BEFORE THE FIGHT EVEN STARTS? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I'm sorry, but this puny human is so egotistical and narcissistic that I wanted to grab his oversized head and pull it into the fires of hell with me! "Stop yelling, you egotistical narcissist, and maybe try stepping up to your claims." I noticed that he didn't have a weapon on him; so fighting him should be relatively easy.

"HERE WE GO! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He screamed once again before clumsily running toward me. I scoffed, thinking that I could easily take him down. I was right. I simply ran up to him, using demon speed, and hit him on the head so he passed out. Done and done. Suddenly, a Japanese girl ran out, yelling, "Black*Star!" She was obviously worried. Me being me, however, did not care and continued to stroll lazily to class.

**-SEBASTIAN'S POINT OF VIEW—**

Ciel seemed to have taken down that boy, no problem. I was watching, of course. I'm quite glad he didn't kill him, now that I think of it. Maybe Ciel was just lucky that kid, Black*Star, didn't have his weapon on him. I have learned quite a bit about him, and he seems to have quite a fighting record. He probably would've taken down that young and inexperienced robin demon, no problem.

I'm getting carried away. I then went to the Death Room, where Lord Death awaited me. Immediately, he jumped out, saying in a rather annoying voice, "Hello, hello, what's up? You must be Sebastian Michaelis, the demon who has been welcomed, eh?" I sighed, and he leaned toward me with that… _goofy _facemask as if to hear what I was going to say. "You are _not _what I expected _at all_. I expected a worthy Lord Death, someone that maybe could keep the kids in line instead of thinking you _were_ a kid! You disgust me," I growled, dropping me usual politeness and letting my evil shine through a bit.

"_**What did you just say? Do you want to DIE, demon? You may be immortal, but I AM the Lord of death. I could EASILY strike a bargain with Lucifer,**_" he said, dropping the childish charade. "_**Maybe you should think about who you are talking to before you pull that little line.**_" I chuckled, which turned into a full-blown laugh, which is also VERY unlike me. He looked at me questioningly. "You REALLY believe Lord Lucifer would let you kill one of his demons? Especially one that is a commander in his army and also is one of very few that can kill angels that threaten him? Really? Maybe you do not know as much about me as you first thought, nor Lucifer!" I kept chuckling, but that eventually subsided into nothing but a memory.

"_**Perhaps I was the one mistaken. However, I can come up with a multitude of punishments that don't involve your death. I know that boy with you was a human you were contracted to, turned demon. I could kill him instead. He has no standing in Hell, does he? That would make it all the more easier,**_" he continued. I decided to maybe stop with the insults for now, which made him laugh, making me realize that he switched back to his usual voice. I heard footsteps behind me and whirled around. I must have been a bit on edge, I guess. I saw a man behind me in a suit with a cross as a tie and red hair.

"Lord Death, I thought I heard you getting angry at someone. Who's this joker?" drawled the man. I growled, let my eyes take on their true color, and even went so far as to allow a few feathers to drift down from above us. His face immediately took on a bit of a frightened look, but he turned his arm into a scythe blade nonetheless. "Careful, Spirit. We don't exactly know the full extent of his power yet," warned Lord Death in his ever-annoying voice. Spirit frowned, almost a pout, and said, "We could easily take him down together! He doesn't even scare me! Well… not as much as Stein…" I silently wondered who this "Stein" was. Instead of voicing my thoughts, I simply ceased the demonic behavior, smiled, and stuck my hand out toward the man, Spirit.

"Hello, I am Sebastian Michaelis. You must be Spirit Albarn," I recited through my teeth as if I knew this man personally. He seemed pretty hesitant, probably wondering how I know his full name. "You have a daughter, right? Her name is Maka Albarn; she is a student, Class Crescent Moon, scythe meister. Her weapon partner is Soul Eater Evans. You _had_ a wife named Kami Albarn, but you recently got a divorce, and she wants Maka, but you, being an obnoxious father, want to offer up all of your money and be around Maka constantly, which annoys your daughter to no end. To make matters worse, Maka is on your mother's side since you cheated multiple times, so she hates you." I smirked throughout the whole speech, knowing what it was doing to him and enjoying it immensely.

He had broken down in tears and was in the fetal position on the floor, rolling back and forth with a doll of whom I am assuming would be Maka. He was muttering something along the lines of, "Foul demons, you don't even have to fight them to get hurt in one way or another." He had turned his arm back at some point during the emotional breakdown. Though I knew he was in a deep depression because of my words, I went on. "Even all her friends think you are a creep, and wish that you didn't come around them. I can help, though." His head popped up at my last sentence, and he ran to end up begging at my feet. I could tell that Lord Death was even confused as to where this was heading. "I want you to face your biggest fear while I am watching and then also tell me all the information you can about everyone you know about. I know what your biggest fear is, by the way. It is getting experimented on by that Stein man." He looked horrified. "Speak of the devil," I muttered, causing Spirit to go into a fit. I could hear wheels rolling toward us quickly from a little ways away.

One minute after I gave the warning, a chair came hurdling down the hall and stopped at the stairs. I could hear Spirit whimpering behind me. Stein grinned at me. Not the grin you might expect from someone, a grin of happiness or greeting, a grin that says, "Hello, how are you today?" No, Stein's grin was sadistic, a grin that said, "Hello. Now that you are here, can you lie down on this table for me and let me shred you to bits?" Of course, only one such as myself could see that his gin implied such things. After a bit of looking me over like I was a lab rat, Stein turned back to Lord Death, grin faltering into a smirk, and then into a small frown. I would frown if I had to be around Lord Death too much as well.

"Hello, Lord Death," said the stitched man with a hint of mockery so nonchalant that it looked like it was naturally implemented in his tired voice. The goofy god replied with his usual "What's up?" Both Stein and Sebastian flinched a tiny bit when he spoke. "I came to see what kind of…" Stein glanced at me as if to figure out what I was before continuing. "…_creature _I'd be working with. After all, teachers have to be around each other quite a bit." I looked him over to make sure he wasn't too much of a threat. All in all, he looked like an old man. His age didn't quite match up with his appearance. I estimated his age at around 25 to 30, but the most interesting part was his soul.

His soul was much more powerful that anyone else's. It was also teetering on the edge of madness, corruption, and destruction, as if it had been thrown off the edge recently and was just barely getting back up. It seemed as if the soul would gladly accept the corruption in and let it wash out the forgiving, kind, and also sadistic nature. The only thing holding it in sanity was the years of control and help from other people.

Stein reached up to turn the large bolt that was sticking out of his head, snapping me out of my trance. He was looking at me, no, _glaring _at me as if he knew what I was up to, and his look was saying, "Back off, before I kill you in some way or another." I took that as my cue to leave. As I was walking by Stein, I felt something I hadn't felt before off of a person.

Foreboding of events to come.

**-SPIRIT'S POINT OF VIEW—**

I don't know _what _that guy's problem was. He was _**mean**_! He also seemed to have a glaring contest with Stein. Ugh, Stein. I'm not _that _afraid of him, but I wouldn't tell him that in a million years. I think they would be good friends. They are both evil, after all. What was that demon's name again? Oh, it was Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis is going to be the new teacher for Class Spiked Sun. That classroom is right down the hall from Class Crescent Moon.

"Spirit, why are you staring at me?" queried Stein, breaking my train of thought. I noticed that the whole time I was thinking I was staring directly at his face. I stumbled backward out of surprise, but just my luck, I was standing directly in front to the stairs, so I tripped over them and fell, ending up staring up at Lord Death. He looked down at me. "Spirit, you do realize that Stein just left? You are helping him teach about how to maintain a sound soul," informed Lord Death in his silly voice. I immediately jumped up, shocked and panicky, not really believing that I had forgotten. I raced to the classroom, and walked through the door right when the bell rang.

"Alright, class, today we will be learning about maintaining a sound soul," announced the ever-tired-sounding Stein. The whole class cheered, even my precious daughter Maka, probably because they weren't doing another seemingly endless dissection lab. I continued to look at Maka, though. I silently decided that I would take the demon's advice and try to act different around her. _All right, Maka, _I thought. _I accept the challenge! From now on, I will never embarrass you! You'll see Maka! I'll be the ultimate dad!_

**-MAKA'S POINT OF VIEW—**

My father was helping teach again. Why can't he just leave me alone? Well, at least the topic was actually interesting, and not a dissection again. I looked down to see my father actually focused on something other than me. He was staring at a booklet, and nodding a bit every few seconds. Professor Stein was writing on the board. He was writing information about the lesson. He turned around to face the class.

"All right, today is just more of a pre-assessment. I'll call you down one by one and look in your souls. I find a certain phrase that, when I say it, proves whether your soul is sound or not. Okay, we'll go in alphabetical order, meisters then weapons," explained Professor Stein. _Oh, no! That means I go first!_ "Maka Albarn." I stood slowly so that nobody knew I was nervous. I walked down the stairs at a reasonable pace, and as soon as I reached the spot in front of Professor Stein, I felt that sensation that meant he was reading my soul.

"Your father is no longer a Death Scythe, since we found out that your mother cheated to train him," recited Professor Stein as if it had actually happened. For a moment, I believed him. I wanted to break down in tears, I wanted to run forward and hug him. Just for one moment, I was sunk so low into depression that I felt like I could never be happy again. Then I snapped out of it, remembering that he had looked at my soul to find what would test my sense of truth and false, and my soul's stability or instability. I knew that whatever phrase tested those attributes of your soul would have broken someone beyond repair if someone said that or it happened for real.

"Good job, your soul is moderately sound. Next person," commented Professor Stein. I sucked in a lungful of air and puffed my chest up in pride. As I sat down, I noticed that Black*Star had snuck in and sat in his normal seat while I was in my moment of despair. Before I knew it, Black*Star was walking up to Professor Stein. Stein seemed to stare it him for longer than he did for me, but that must've been because I was so nervous that it seemed like it didn't take any time at all for the bad part to happen. I leaned in, wanting desperately to hear what would break Black*Star into bits. Not like I would say it or anything.

"You've really done it now. You've been so full of yourself and stuck up this time that you pushed Tsubaki when she ridiculed you, right into a waterfall. She's lucky she survived, and now she hates you for everything you've done, you stuck up, self-centered _brat_," spat Professor Stein. I know he was going off of what he got from Black*Stat's soul like a script, but he truly did sound mean and truthful, and for a moment, I felt sorry for Black*Star. That was, until he spoke.

"Why you…" began Black*Star, head down, fist clenched, and his voice sinking into a growl. "**HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?**" Black*Star jumped at Professor Stein and tried to hit him. The professor easily dodged it, rolling backwards in his chair. I looked at their path. If they kept going the way they were going, Professor Stein was going to hit the stairs and fall. Of course, they did keep heading the way they were, but I assumed Professor Stein would be all right. He'd fallen over the doorway multiple times and been fine.

He hit the staircase, and ProfessorStein's face turned horrified, while Black*Star's turned triumphant. Everything seemed to slow down as I watched Black*Star throw the strongest punch I've seen from him and hit Professor Stein right in the top of the head. Professor Stein's head hit the staircase.

Blood poured everywhere from both wounds. Black*Star looked horrified staring down at the unconscious form of our professor. My father was completely engulfed in horror.

It was completely silent in the classroom.

That was, until I screamed.

"_PROFESSOR STEIN!_"

THAT DAY, FRANKEN STEIN LOST ALL MEMORY OF THE LAST FIFTEEN YEARS.

**-All right, so how was it? Of course I'll be uploading at least once a week, maybe more. THIS IS DEFINANTLY _NOT_ A ONE-SHOT. I would like to get some feedback, so tell me what you thought of the story and what you want to see out of it. I'll probably even take a few OC's. Thanks for taking the time to read this!**


	2. Awaken

**I'm going to continue even though not many people have read the story yet. By the way, this is in the universes of the anime. Also, in this, Stein and Marie had only known each other for 10 years.**

It had been a month since the accident, and Stein still hadn't woken up. Everyone was extremely worried, and Black*Star hadn't come out of his house since it happened. Sebastian had taken over as teacher, at least until Stein could teach again, which, at this point, seemed like he would never be able to again. Everyone remained grim, but life was going on. Today was the day a doctor was going to come in to check out Stein's head.

**-MARIE'S POINT OF VIEW-**

It had been a week. A week since Lord Death decided it was finally important and grave enough to tell me about what happened to Stein. I had been vacationing in Africa at the time, spending time with the animals, not a care in the world. Then Crona showed up and informed me that I had to get to the Academy as soon as possible. I had assumed they had accidentally let some evil being loose again, so I was upset to have to go.

I had gotten there and followed Crona to the infirmary. I was about to ask him why we weren't going to Lord Death's room when the door opened and Spirit gestured for me to come in. I noticed how grim everyone had been looking, and as that observation entered my mind, my eyes landed on Stein, laying in one of the beds with heavy bandages around his head. He was unconscious. I had let out a wail of despair and ran to his side. Ever since then, people had to force me to get up and cater to my own needs, but I went straight back to his side afterward.

It was a Tuesday, and I had been watching Stein and going over my daily mantra of why's and if's, when I noticed a jump in his breath. Suddenly, his eyes opened, and deep green looked me in the eye. I gasped, and ran out of the room. Spirit was outside. "What's wrong? I was about to come get you," he asked, sounding worried. I wordlessly grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the infirmary, where Stein had sat up and was rubbing his scarred head.

"Oh, my god, STEIN," Spirit yelled and ran at his friend, gripping him in a bear hug. Stein looked flustered, and weakly tried to push Spirit off, but Spirit held on. Finally, Stein gave up and patted Spirit on the back. "Hey, Spirit," muttered Stein as Spirit pulled away. Spirit turned around, missing the malicious glint in Stein's eyes. "Marie, come hug Stein," laughed Spirit, and he didn't have to say it twice. I ran over and squeezed Stein, but he did not react the way he had with Spirit. Instead, he tensed, and tried to push me away a lot harder than he did with Spirit.

"Get off!" he said, and got me off. I felt heartbroken, and even more so when he said, "Who are you?" It was a genuine question, and I covered my mouth and backed away, eyes wide as I shook my head slowly. Spirit stood in shock, and the doctor walked in at that moment. He eased the tension by accidentally hitting Spirit in the face with the door. Even with the issue with Stein, I chuckled a little bit, but the doctor walked straight to Stein.

After examining him, the doctor sighed, and turned toward Spirit and me. "I'm sorry, but he's suffering memory loss," the doctor said grudgingly. Spirit frowned, but not because of the news. I was in shock. "H-how m-m-much has he f-f-forgotten?" I managed to stutter out, chin shaking with oncoming sobs. The doctor looked me straight in the eyes, and whispered, "I'd say around fifteen years." Suddenly, something in Spirit's mind seemed to click, and he panicked. He stumbled away from Stein, trying to get away. He suddenly tripped over a discarded blanked and fell onto his back. He still kept scrambling away.

I looked at him, then at Stein, and back at him. Then I got it. Fifteen years ago, Stein and Spirit were still partners, and Stein was still dissecting Spirit. I looked at Stein, and was appalled to see a mad glint in his eyes, growing by the second. I grabbed Spirit and the doctor, and ran out of the infirmary, locking the door behind us. Maka came running down the hall, gang in tow, save for Black*Star.

"We heard yelling! What's going on?" Maka asked when she got to us. Her and Spirit have gotten along better lately. I gulped. "Stein woke up," Spirit said. Maka immediately went for the door to the infirmary, but Spirit grabbed her before she could get close enough to open the door. "Don't go in there!" Spirit and I shouted simultaneously. Maka aimed a questioning look at us, and I said, "He lost fifteen years of his memory. Fifteen years ago, he was still quite mad." Spirit was staring off into the distance, and Kid poked him on the shoulder.

**-General Point of View—**

By then, Lord Death, Sebastian, and Ciel had shown up, and had been updated on what was going on. The doctor had already left. Suddenly, everyone who could sense souls jumped. Spirit's eyes widened in fear, and they heard high-pitched, mad laughter from the infirmary. Whoever couldn't sense souls asked what was going on. "Stein's soul… it fell into insanity and grew stronger. Everyone get ready," whispered Lord Death.

Suddenly the door exploded into splinters, and Stein came out, giggling hysterically. All of the weapons transformed and, if they needed one, fell into their meister's hands. At this, Stein's giggling suddenly stopped, and his hair covered his face. In the blink of an eye, he ran to Maka, the closest one, and knocked Soul from her hands. She squealed in surprise, and he threw her at the wall, knocking her out. Sebastian races forward, going as fast as he can, but Stein hopped up and landed on him, using his soul wavelength to knock him away.

Before anyone else runs at him, Stein jumped and used Marie and Lord Death's heads to get away. Before they knew it, he was gone.


End file.
